


[TSN/ME]秘密

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 花朵晚熟





	[TSN/ME]秘密

简介：Mark近来很苦恼。作为一个宅男Alpha，和Eduardo交往已经一年多了，可他们之间还没有sex。起初他以为是Eduardo把他想得太保守，然而原因竟是Eduardo不明的性特征……  
　　Eduardo直到二十岁还没有经历象征着Omega身份的发情期，他认为自己应该是个Beta，但却犹豫于亲缘血统的遗传基因，所以迟迟不敢与Mark发生实质的关系。  
　　

　　“Wardo，我们得谈谈。”  
　　在向室友们表明今天不会回寝室留宿后，Mark理所应当地跟着Eduardo来到了他的单人寝室。  
　　毫不客气地坐在Eduardo的床上，等待着对方给自己递上红牛的同时，Mark绷紧了后背快速地说出这句话。  
　　Eduardo停下了对自己冰箱的翻动，疑惑地望向面色凝重的男友。  
　　“你想谈什么？”Eduardo的冰箱里完全没有功能饮料的踪迹，于是他随便抓了一瓶蒸馏水放到了Mark手上，接着坐到了床边的椅子上。  
　　Mark死死地攥着那瓶水，看起来并不介意它不是红牛。  
　　“Wardo，Dustin一定告诉你我是个geek，是个保守又讨厌的处男，还宣了什么杜绝婚前性行为的蠢誓……”，Mark的语速越来越快，像一个被人冤枉了的小男孩一样焦急地辩解着什么，“事实上，我虽然是个处男，但我绝对不是禁欲族。Wardo，情侣之间当然不只是牵牵手亲亲嘴就可以一劳永逸了的，我也知道情侣们会上床做爱。所以如果你对我有什么误解，我想我现在应该解释清楚了。”  
　　Eduardo在Mark说完这一通话之后满面通红，他局促不安地拧着自己的手指，目光甚至不敢与Mark对视。  
　　相反，Mark还是一副面无表情的样子，仿佛刚刚说出那番羞耻度略高的话的人不是他似的。  
　　“Mark……Dustin没有对我说什么，”Mark等了好一会儿才等到Eduardo犹豫着开口，“我当然知道你不是……实际上，你可是个该死的Alpha……我……”  
　　“我不知道你原来还歧视我的性征。”Mark略微地提高了嗓音，看起来是被Eduardo表现出的排斥给惊到了。  
　　“不！天呐Mark，我不是这个意思，我……”Eduardo慌乱地握住Mark的手，拼命地摇头，“我没有歧视你，我喜欢你还来不及呢！”  
　　面对突如其来的告白，Mark的脑袋当机了好几秒，他现在有些晕眩，以至于不知道要怎么回应，“谢谢？”  
　　“噗——”Eduardo突然笑了出来，肩头一抖一抖地，他抬起头看着Mark，巧克力色的眼睛里的笑意藏都藏不住，“Mark你怎么这么可爱？”  
　　“不，你才是很可爱。”Mark认真地说。  
　　  
　　C’mon，他又没有说谎。面前的Eduardo浑身都散发着好闻的气息，温暖得像阳光一样，脸部棱角分明，但轮廓却十分精致柔软，还有那一双一眼就会让人沦陷的斑比眼睛，无时无刻都不在闪烁着。  
　　Eduardo不再说话了，只是温柔地看着他，一脸害羞又得意的样子。  
　　——接下来要怎么做？我该吻他吗？老天，我当然该吻他。  
　　下一秒Eduardo就被按在了椅子上，Mark站起身，双手捧住Eduardo的脑袋，让他的脸高高地仰起，然后二话不说地俯下头含住了他的唇。  
　　Eduardo乖乖地被Mark吻着，他容纳进Mark略显急切的舌头，任由他缠住自己的。  
　　Mark像是宣誓主权般地在Eduardo的口腔里舔舐逡巡，一个吻过了两分钟都还不结束。Eduardo已经被吻得没有力气了，下巴上沾满了由于二人唇齿纠缠而来不及吞咽的唾液。  
　　最后，Mark一边咬着Eduardo的下唇，一边捞起对方松松垂在椅子两侧的腿，把它们挂在了自己腰上，一使劲就把他给抱了起来。  
　　  
　　被摔在床上的Eduardo终于反应过了来，他慌忙地躲避着Mark凑上来的嘴唇，不让他再把自己的理智给吻走，Mark顺势掰住Eduardo的脑袋，让他露出大片白皙光滑的脖颈，在上面细细啃噬着。  
　　“Mark……嗯，Mark！停下！”Eduardo双手的手腕被Mark用一只手牢牢地钳制着，整个身体也被他死死地压在身下，只能无助地挣扎着，像被浪打上岸濒死的鱼。  
　　“为什么，Wardo？你喜欢这样，我也喜欢，为什么要停下？”Mark贴着他的耳朵，用气息轻轻地说着，然后含住Eduardo通红的耳根，一下一下地吮吸啃咬。  
　　Eduardo已经感受到了身上Alpha强烈的带着侵略性的信息素，以及对方贴在自己小腹上勃起的阴茎，他越来越不安，挣扎的幅度越来越大。  
　　“Mark，Mark！不行……不行的。”Eduardo的声音已经带上哭腔。  
　　“为什么？Wardo，你只告诉我不行，却不告诉我原因，我喜欢你，对你有欲望，这让你恶心了吗？”Mark仍然不愿意放开Eduardo，只是稍稍停下了在对方身上凌虐的行为，难过地问道。  
　　“不，不是的，Mark……我不能和你做爱，”Eduardo的脑袋终于脱离了Mark手掌的控制，他偏过头看着面露悲伤的Mark，有些于心不忍，“我……因为我……我该死地不知道自己的性征！”  
　　这下换Mark惊讶了，他蹭起身来，一脸诧异地盯着Eduardo的脸。也许是因为实在是太过于不耻，Eduardo垂着眼睛不愿意和Mark对视，他的眼角有一点湿润，嘴唇鲜红微肿，一下一下地呼吸着空气。  
　　“我以为……不，你的档案上分明写着你是Beta的！”Mark伸出那只空闲着的手擦掉Eduardo的泪。  
　　“我……我不知道，我没有过发情期……”Eduardo的声音越压越低，最后的咬字几乎不可闻。  
　　“这有什么问题吗？”Mark认为没有发情期就恰好说明了Eduardo是Beta的事实，他不知道这有什么好纠结的。  
　　“不……你不明白，我应该是一个Omega的……家族基因决定了我应该是一个Omega的，可……”Eduardo把脸埋在了枕头里。  
　　“就算你是Omega又怎么样？你就不愿意和我在一起了？因为那些可笑的Omega平权运动你就会把Alpha视为仇敌了吗？”  
　　“别这么说！我只是想再等等！你真的想跟一个性征不明的男人做爱？不会奇怪吗？”  
　　Mark歪着脑袋认真思索了一阵，然后坚定地回答道，“我想！”  
　　  
　　这下换Eduardo无言以对了，他感受着Mark握紧他手腕的力道，明白就算对方身材不怎么魁梧可他依旧是一个Alpha，生来就带着强者属性的Alpha！  
　　所以在Mark再次把脑袋凑上来的时候Eduardo没有躲开，他妥协似的任由对方含住自己的嘴，放弃挣扎，安静地躺在Mark身下。  
　　可能是见到男友不再反抗，Mark松开了Eduardo的手腕，然后专心地吻着他，另外两只手开始剥除他的衬衫。  
　　描金的暗扣被一颗一颗地解开，布料包裹下的大片肌肤也逐渐显露了出来。Mark用双手抚上Eduardo温暖紧实的胸膛，感受着这具年轻的身体在自己手掌下的张力。  
　　Eduardo的上身只覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉，随着他一呼一吸的起伏，胸口下的骨头也愈发突出。  
　　Mark退出了Eduardo的口腔，再在对方红得几乎滴血的唇上轻轻地啄了啄。他的Wardo已经微微有些失神，Mark把脑袋埋在了Eduardo心脏的位置，感受着那杂乱不规律的跳动。  
　　一只手臂揽过Eduardo的腰际，Mark快速地把挂在对方手弯处的衬衫脱掉，顺便也把自己身上的白色卫衣给脱下来一同扔到地上。Eduardo抿着唇用湿漉漉的棕眼睛看着他，温顺得不像话。  
　　Mark对这样乖巧的Eduardo完全没有抵抗力，他的阴茎越来越硬，已经有些发疼。  
　　下一秒Mark便扑到了Eduardo身上，直接向那对形状美好并几乎从两人第一次见面就在诱惑他的锁骨发起攻击，双手也没有闲着地在光洁的皮肤上揉搓，激起了Eduardo一阵一阵的颤栗。  
　　也许是摸够了，Mark开始把注意力放到那两颗浅色的乳头上。他沿着Eduardo的锁骨亲下来，在白皙的胸膛上留下一个个鲜红明显的吻痕，之后便含住了一边的乳首，体会着那个小东西慢慢在自己嘴里立起来的感觉。  
　　“嗯……嗯……啊！Mark！不……”Eduardo终于在Mark用牙啃咬他的乳头时忍不住发声抗议，他无力地在Mark身下扭动着，想要逃开对方的逗弄。  
　　——这是Wardo的敏感点。Mark默默记下，然后伸出一只手凑到Eduardo脸上，把食指中指插进了他的嘴里，捏住他软滑的舌。  
　　“唔——”Eduardo被迫含住Mark的手指，发出含含糊糊的音节，唾液顺着无法闭合的嘴角流出，沾湿了Mark的手。  
　　“喜欢你，我喜欢你Wardo……”Mark认真地说着，尽管这样纯情的话和他现在正色情地吮吸着Eduardo乳头的行为不符。  
　　他仍然没有抽出放在Eduardo嘴里的那只手，但也不再捏住Eduardo的舌头，只是开始在对方嘴里翻搅着，做出模拟抽插的动作。另一只手渐渐顺着Eduardo的肋骨往下，来到了小腹的位置。Mark用拇指揉弄Eduardo的肚脐，一次次地打着圈，动作越来越重。  
　　“唔……嗯……”Eduardo一下就咬住了Mark的手指，在他开始玩弄自己肚脐的时候。他现在身体的反应很奇怪，小腹异常酸胀，随着Mark愈发加重的力度开始微微抽搐。终于，Mark安抚似的揉了揉Eduardo的肚子，停止了对那个小巧部位的亵弄。  
　　Mark最后舔了舔那颗乳头，在上面留下了一个牙印，然后蹭了起来。他居高临下地看着躺在床上的Eduardo，胸口那颗红肿不堪的乳头是自己完美的杰作。Eduardo还含着自己的手指，整张脸几乎布满了生理性泪水，他的表情很迷茫，介于享受和推拒之间，像是初尝情欲时害怕又兴奋的青春期少年。Mark几乎在Eduardo每一寸肌肤上都留下了痕迹，胸膛上遍布着水痕。  
　　这样的Eduardo看上去清纯又淫靡，引诱着Mark对他做出不好的事情。  
　　又在Eduardo湿润的口腔里抽插了几次，Mark拿出了自己的手指。Eduardo已经说不出话来，只是一顿一顿地吞着口水，无辜地盯着自己身上的肇事者。  
　　Mark对他笑了笑，当然——是有温度的那种笑，平时很不容易见到的那种，然后起身脱下自己身上的牛仔裤以及平角内裤。在把自己剥光之后Mark开始解Eduardo的皮带。  
　　在被Mark脱光之前Eduardo只犹豫了半秒，半秒的时间Mark选择忽略不计，Eduardo半推半就地又重新躺在了Mark身下。  
　　也许是明白对方无论如何也要做下去了，Eduardo便不再做无谓的挣扎，相反，他开始把双手环在Mark背后。  
　　显然这个举动取悦了他身上的Alpha，他们重新开始接吻。  
　　肌肤相贴的好处就是能直接感受对方的温度，Mark感觉到他的Wardo在他身下体温越来越高，以及不时和自己阴茎碰在一起的他的阴茎，于是Mark果断地伸手握住了对方。  
　　Eduardo发出一声惊叹，呻吟通过两人嘴唇的缝隙传了出来，这让Mark更加激动了。  
　　Eduardo的阴茎还未完全勃起，只是半硬地被Mark握在手心。Mark离开Eduardo的嘴，开始起身跪坐在Eduardo身侧，不再压住对方。  
　　不一会儿Eduardo就被Mark分开了双腿，它们被摆成了好看又羞耻的“M”型，放在Eduardo两侧。Eduardo的身体非常柔软，这样的姿势几乎没有费什么力。Mark重新坐在了Eduardo身体之间，这样的视角就像是Eduardo彻底为自己展开，完全地把身体交给自己，Mark内心的占有欲得到了很好的满足。  
　　“嗯……”Eduardo发出难耐的呻吟，这对他来说尺度实在是太大了，已经逼近了临界点。  
　　Mark重新握紧了手里的阴茎，它呈现暗红色，有着完美的形状，晶莹的前液开始从铃口处吐出，渐渐打湿了整个头部。  
　　——美丽。Mark觉得它就如同它的主人一般，美丽无比。  
　　抗拒不了本能的生理反应，Eduardo越发情动。他开始挺动腰部，让阴茎能在Mark手里摩擦，快感让Eduardo忘记了羞耻，他现在想做的只是能快点让自己射精。  
　　显然，闭上眼睛咬着嘴唇在Mark手里自给自足的Eduardo看不到这样的他多么像一个荡妇，Mark看着双腿大张的Eduardo用手臂撑在床板上一下一下摆动着腰腹操着自己，几乎快忘记呼吸。  
　　“啊……啊……好舒服，Mark……”Eduardo忘情地发出好听的叫声，时而克制时而放肆。  
　　Mark能做的只有握紧拳头，让对方的阴茎进出得更加容易。看着Eduardo渐渐痉挛的身体，Mark伸出拇指开始在对方阴茎头部的裂缝处开始戳刺。Eduardo像是被电流击中，一下子僵住了全身， Mark看见他的Wardo微微张开了铃口，乳白色的精液开始一股一股地从里面吐出来，Eduardo的阴茎在Mark手里颤抖着，随着射精的动作有规律地晃动，直到什么也射不出来。  
　　Mark不知道连射精也可以这么火辣，他盯着满手的精液，伸出舌头舔舐了一下。然后着迷地看着Eduardo软下的阴茎，重新握住它，又开始快速地撸动了起来。  
　　高潮后的无力感让Eduardo无法阻止Mark发疯似的行为，他只能喘着气制止对方，“Mark，Mark！不要……不行，快停下！”  
　　有些沮丧地看着手里依旧疲软的阴茎，Mark不再折腾Eduardo，“我想再让你射精。”  
　　Eduardo有些哭笑不得地捂住脸，“现在还不行……现在它还在不应期……”  
　　“不应期……知道了。”Mark严肃地点了点头。  
　　Mark抓过Eduardo的手放在自己胯间，胡乱地在对方手里挺动了几下，以缓解自己硬得发疼的阴茎。不过他不打算射在Eduardo手上，他想插入Eduardo。  
　　他伸出手开始抚摸Eduardo的会阴，手指上带着刚才Eduardo射出的精液，慢慢往下滑到他的Wardo紧闭的后穴。  
　　“嗯……”虽然早就知道Mark会干什么，但Eduardo还是不可避免地紧张了……老天，他可是一个性征不明的男人。  
　　有着精液的润滑，Mark轻松地挤入了一个指节，他感叹于对方火热紧致的内壁，有些急迫地想要把整根手指都捅进去。  
　　“啊，疼！”光靠精液的润滑确实不够，Mark一使劲Eduardo就开始呼痛，这使得他不得不停下来在房间里翻翻找找。  
　　Mark在Eduardo电脑抽屉里找到了一管凡士林，把它们挤在了Eduardo的后穴处，慢慢地揉开。等到周围的皮肤不再那么紧绷，Mark才把手指重新插入。  
　　这次Mark很容易地就插进了三根指头，他死死地盯住那个吮吸着自己的地方，看它被自己的手指撑开，穴口是艳红的色泽，布满了湿润的痕迹，随着Eduardo的呼吸翕动着。内壁也十分温暖潮湿，Mark着迷地在Eduardo体内转动着手指，感受着来自四面穴肉的挤压。  
　　现在的Eduardo像是一个被牵着线的木偶，操控着他的就是身下Mark的那三根手指，他从未体验过这种快感，这让他感到陌生，所以他的脸现在皱成一团，矛盾于现在自己异样的身体，有时会发出带着浓浓鼻音的呻吟，有时会随着Mark给出的刺激在他手上操着自己。Mark的阴茎已经硬的不能再硬，他觉得自己就算只用手指操弄Eduardo也能让自己射出来。  
　　他抽出那三根手指，离开穴口时发出了轻微的水声，Mark发现自己的手指上沾满了大量的透明液体，它们甚至还从Eduardo暂时合不拢的后穴里流出。  
　　Mark恢复了一些理智，他不知道Beta也会分泌体液的……  
　　“Wardo，你感觉怎么样？”Mark认真地问道，Eduardo很有可能是一个Omega的事实让他紧张不已。  
　　“感觉……啊，你该死地快给我进来！”Eduardo不耐烦地要求着，他哪里还有心思管什么感觉，他只想Mark的阴茎用力地插进来填满他不可名状的空虚感。  
　　Mark喜欢这个有些霸道的Eduardo，他吻了吻对方的斑比眼睛，里面尽是不满和委屈，然后掰住Eduardo的腿根，把他的Wardo分得更开，狠狠地顶了进去。  
　　Mark发出一声闷哼，他已找不到言语来形容此刻的感受，只是后悔没能早点和Eduardo做爱。插入Eduardo，占有Eduardo，这让他获得了极大的满足，生理上和心理上的都有。他开始快速地抽插，毫无技巧可言，只是最简单的那一套动作。Eduardo的后穴湿得不像话，死死地禁锢着Mark，吞咽着他的阴茎。Mark把手伸到两人连接处，发现Eduardo已经几乎把身下的床单打湿。  
　　“嗯，嗯……Mark，快，快一点……”Eduardo不再克制自己的呻吟，高高低低地叫喊着，全身泛起了粉红。他像是完全失去了理智，彻底沦为了情欲的奴隶。他的阴茎又开始颤颤巍巍地硬了起来，一滴一滴的前液不受控制地落在他的身上，Mark的进攻让它们变得乱七八糟。  
　　Mark现在敢肯定Eduardo是一个Omega，该死的，还是个没有性成熟的Omega！  
　　他在犹豫还要不要继续做下去，毕竟，操一个没有性成熟的Omega确实是一件不怎么符合道德标准的事情。  
　　Eduardo为眼前这位不再动作的Alpha而生气，有可能人在做爱的时候会变得情绪化，这就可以解释为什么Eduardo这时会直接哭出声来。他的眼泪一串一串地从眼角掉下，他抽泣着控诉Mark故意让他难受。  
　　Mark没有办法对Eduardo的眼泪无动于衷，他拉住对方的膝弯，几乎把Eduardo掰成两半，开始用最大的力道攻击他的后穴。  
　　不经意间Mark的阴茎撞击到了一个未知的角度，Eduardo发出高昂的呻吟。  
　　“那里，啊……不要顶那里！好奇怪……”Eduardo不知道Mark触到了自己身体的哪个未知的开关，他感到陌生和害怕。Mark的顶弄让他很疼，同时也有一种难以言喻的快乐，但他不确定自己能不能承受得住这样的快乐。  
　　Mark见到Eduardo激烈的反应，开始好奇刚刚的位置。他再次试探着顶进那个地方，一用力Mark发现自己被吸进了一个属于他的Wardo的秘密通道，触感好得几乎让他疯狂。  
　　他不顾身下Eduardo的挣扎，一意孤行地长驱直入。老天，这太舒服了，他的阴茎从未享受过比这更美好的抚慰。  
　　“啊……Mark，Mark！”Eduardo的呻吟变得破碎，他开始不可抑制地抽搐起来。  
　　Mark越发深入地进攻Eduardo，后来顶到了一个柔软的地方，这让Eduardo几乎立刻就射了出来。  
　　Mark明白了他现在进入的是Eduardo的生殖腔，刚刚顶到的是他的Wardo的子宫。  
　　老天……这让他的阴茎受不了地喷射出了精液。  
　　  
　　“我告诉你了我应该是一个Omega的！”Eduardo把脸埋在Mark的胸膛里，不愿意抬起头来。  
　　Mark耸了耸肩，只是安静地抚着Eduardo的脑袋。  
　　“你刚刚是不是射进了我的……”Eduardo又闷闷地问道，“我……我会怀孕吗？”  
　　“不会的，你还没长大。”Mark抬起Eduardo的头，落下坚定的一吻。


End file.
